Si alguien se avienta de un precipicio lo harias?
by ale.23
Summary: "Si alguien se aventara de un precipicio lo harías?" -"pfft! que pregunta mas tonta! por supuesto que no!" -pos claro que no lo harías! después de todo eres una gallina!-como me has dicho!-Lo que oíste o acaso estas sordo? g-a-l-l-i-n-a - a quien le dices gallina!-que? quieres hacer una apuesta? o eres muy gallina para aceptar?" dijo butch en tono de burla-Acepto!


**Aqui va mi nueva historia espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

><p>"Si alguien se aventara de un precipicio lo harías?" pregunto boomer con desinterés mientras leía una revista<p>

"pfft! que pregunta mas tonta! por supuesto que no!" dijo brick

"pos claro que no lo harías! después de todo eres una gallina!" dijo butch

"como me has dicho?!"

"Lo que oíste o acaso estas sordo? g-a-l-l-i-n-a"

" a quien le dices gallina!"

"que? quieres hacer una apuesta? o eres muy gallina para aceptar?" dijo butch en tono de burla

" Acepto!"

"Hermanos por favor paren!se pueden lastimar!"

"Boomer! no te metas en esto!"

" pero que conste que se los advertí!"

asi fue como los hermanos Him discutieron toda la tarde hasta que por fin fueron en busca del acantilado mas cercano

" Aqui es donde se decidirá todo..prepárate para perder!"

" si como no el único que perdera aqui seras tu!"

"Pero yo no tengo que participar verdad?" pregunto boomer inocentemente

"porsupuesto que si!" dijeron sus dos hermanos mayores en unision para después mandarse miradas de odio

" eso me temia..."

"Oigan ustedes ahi!" se oyo una voz atras de ellos

"Nosotros?"

"No al arbol de ahi..porsupuesto que ustedes mensos!" dijo buttercup

" No somos mensos!"

" De todos modos que estan planeando hacer ahora?"

"porque deberiamos decirsolos a ustedes?"

" porque lo digo yo! ya dinos de una buena vez!"

" Porfavor dinos boomer" dijo Bubbles haciendo una cara tierna

"Nos ibamos aventar de este alcantinado" dijo boomer todo embobado

"Boomer!" gritaron sus dos hermanos mayores al mismo tiempo

"Lo siento!"

" Enserio? acoso crean que estamos locas para creerles eso? ya diganos de una buena vez!"

"Pero es la verdad! Brick y yo hicimos una apuesta para ver quien era lo suficientemente valiente como para aventarse de este alcantilado primero " despues de decir eso se ollo un destello

"Entonces que esperan! haganlo!" dijo buttercup mientras le brillaban los ojos y sonria ampliamente

"Pero si se lazan estaran bien?"

"No te preocupes no van a morir al fin y al cabo tienen super poderes" dijo pra luego ver como buttercup estaba gritando"Go!Go!Go!" cargando un gran paquete de palomitas de queien sabe donde las habra sacado

"Listo Brick,Boomer?"

"Porsupesto!"

"Me puedo retirar?"

"NO!"

"uy! porque yo tengo que participar?! ustedes fueron los que hicieron la apuesta no yo!"

"Y! tu eres parte de nuestro equipo!"

"Apresurence y aganlo!"

" Si quieres haslo tu!" dijo butch

" acaso crees que estoy loca?! prefiero ver tu suicidio!"

" Entonces no te dare el gusto me voy!"

" Que?!No no tu no puedes irte!" dijo buttercup

"Pos claro que puedo y lo haré!"

"No te iras!o acaso eres una gallina?"

"No lo soy!"

"No tienes ni el valor suficiente para saltar eres una gallina!"

"Ya lo veras!"

"Pos mas te vale!"

"ah crees que no lo puedo hacer?"

" pos lo pense..pero no lo dije!"

"Ya detenganse!"  
>" No te metas boomer!"<p>

"HEY! NO LE GRITEN A BOOMER!PINDALE DISCULPAS!" grito furiosa Bubles

"Lo siento!"

"los perdonas con eso esta bien verdad boomer?"

"s-si!" dijo boomer un poco asustado por la actitud anterior de ella

"bipolar..." los verdes susuraron entre si

"que dijeron?!"

"nada!"

"mas les vale!"

"es mi imaginación o los ojos de ella ya no son tan celestes como antes?"

"no, no es tu imaginación.."

"bueno de todas formas para que se avientan de un precipicio que quieren probar con ello que son tontos?

"No! es solo para demostrar que yo soy mas valiente que el!"

"no claro que no!"

"CHICOS!" al instante se quedaron callados

"de verdad si alguien se aventara de un precipicio lo harian solamente para demostrar quien es mas valiente?" los dos rowdy boys se quedaron callados

"De verdad que lo harian?!"

"No! bueno talvez...quizas"

"estan locos.." dijo buttercup y sus dos amigas y boomer asintieron

"no estamos locos! ademas ustedes no son lo suficiente mente valientes para saltar!debiles!" derempente se sintieron un escalofrío los tres chicos

" como que no?"

**10 minutos después**

"Se que nosotros fuimos de la idea pero de verdad lo haremos?!" pregunto brick

"No permitiré que nadie me llame debil!"

"Estas segura de que no lo eres?" djo butch

"Pero yo no tengo que participar verdad?"

"porsupuesto que si!"

"ah! no otra vez!"

"Listos!...a la cuenta de 3"

"1"

"2"

"y..."

"**3!**"

**En la noche:**

"Creo que fue mala idea.." dijo brick todo adorido y con algunas fracturas graves pero despues de un tiempo sanaran

"Lo mismo pienso" tambien con heridas graves

"Creo que me quebre un hueso..."

"Pero de todas maneras yo gane!"

"Porsupuesto que no! yo llegue primero!"

"No yo!"

"Nosotras!"

"Ya dejen de discutir.."

"CALLATE BOOMER!"

"Hey! no le griten a Boomer!"

"Agamoslo de Nuevo!"

"Aceptamos!" y todos corrieron nuevamente a donde hacia el acantilado

"pero..chicos, ya que...hagamoslo!" dijo boomer para luego perseguir a los demas

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Likes?<strong>


End file.
